villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Animator (Animator vs. Animation)
The Animator, also known as noogai33, is one of the main characters of the Animator vs. Animation series. He is a computer animator and the creator of The Chosen One. History Animator vs. Animation In the first episode, the Animator creates a stick figure in Flash which he names "victim". However, just as he's about to drop an animated weight onto "victim", the stick figure breaks free and wreaks havoc through flash. The Animator attempts to delete him but to no avail and he eventually has to deal with multiple copies the stick figure made of himself. Eventually though, the animator decides to just exit the window without saving, seemingly destroying the stick figure. Animator vs. Animation II The Animator later tries again to animate a stick figure to mess around with, creating the Chosen One. However, upon his creation, the Chosen One starts attacking the Animator's cursor, later breaking out of the application and wreaking havoc on the computer's desktop. The Animator sends his desktop icons (Firefox, AOL Instant Messenger, iTunes and My Computer) to attack the Chosen One, but fail. While the AIM icon keeps the Chosen One busy, the Animator contacts a programmer to ask for help on how to defeat the Chosen One, however, the Chosen One defeats the AIM icon, causing the AIM tab to close. As the Chosen One tries to shut down the computer, the Animator uses the antivirus system to attack and defeat the Chosen One. The Animator then re-appropriates the Chosen One as a pop-up blocker, forcing the Chosen One to use his fire abilities to destroy ads. Animator vs. Animation III While using the enslaved Chosen One to destroy ads, the Chosen One clicks on a link to a site against stick figure slavery. A pop-up appears saying it could free the Chosen One, but the Animator makes the Chosen One use his pop-up-blocking fire destroys it. Angered the Chosen One attacks the cursor and frees itself from the Animator's enslavement. The Chosen One destroys the Web browser and starts devouring an important essay written by the animator. Clippy then appears and offers his help to the Animator in killing the Chosen One. The Animator agrees and the three engage in battle in the Word document. Though the Chosen One manages to defeat Clippy, the animator creates a new, red stick figure called the Dark Lord and gives him the mission of destroying the Chosen One. The Chosen One and the Dark Lord have an epic duel while the Animator plays a game of Solitaire. The Chosen One manages to defeat the Dark Lord and convinces him to turn on his creator by showing him that the Animator was playing Solitaire the whole time, not caring that his creation was about to be killed. The stick figure duo then attacks the cursor and destroys all of the applications the Animator brings up. The two then used their combined powers to create a whirlwind, which they use to destroy the computer, giving the Animator the Blue Screen of Death. Animator vs. Animation IV A few years later, the Animator creates a the new orange stick figure known as "The Second Coming". While the Animator goes away to do laundry, the orange stick figure starts, coming across a Flash animation of four, different-colored stick figures fighting. The orange stickman frees the four stick stick figures and they quickly become friends. The five explore the Animator's desktop, coming across his Facebook page. They start messing around, however, when the animator comes back and sees the five stick figures, he begins to erase them. The orange and green stick figures hug each other as the animator erases the latter, causing the orange stick figure to become enraged. The newly dubbed "Second Coming" goes on an angry rampage through the animator's computer and later his phone. The stickman eventually comes across Flash and draws several animals to wreak havoc. However, after seeing how good the orange stickman's drawings are, the animator stops going after him and offers to let him roam free if helps him animate, so as long as he doesn't destroy the animator's computer. The orange stick figure is resistant at first, though after the animator brings back the orange stick figure's friends, he agrees. A few months later, the Animator and the Stick Figure finish up an animation of a horse with wings standing atop a cliff, having put aside their differences and become friends in the end. Trivia *The Animator is an avatar of the creator of the series, Alan Becker. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Slaver Category:Supreme Beings Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Evil Creator Category:Incompetent Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Self-Aware Category:Titular Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fictionalized Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Protective Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat